Hydrocarbons are typically recovered by having fluids containing or comprising such hydrocarbons flow out of reservoirs in a formation and into a borehole that penetrates the formation. Hydraulic fracturing and other stimulation techniques may be applied to the formation to facilitate removal of hydrocarbons by fracturing the formation and/or extending existing fractures in the formation. Evaluation of the extent, complexity and orientation of fractures is of importance in effectively managing such operations and assessing hydraulic fracturing operations.